As a reference to the current state of the art, under-pressure tapping is currently carried out through a drilling tool located inside the fixture which is fixed to the pipe, as is described for example in the document of utility model number U-142,878 the holder of which is Sociedad Anonima de Industrias Plasticas, with which a hole is made by means of a screw-cutter which is in turn responsible for carrying out tightness.
Other solutions are known in the state of the art, some of which are included below. Thus, Spanish utility model number ES-1 010 938 U, the holder of which is the company Catalana de Gas, S.A., relates to a device incorporating a valve for interrupting the passage of gas as an improvement in the application of the previous taps.
Spanish utility model number ES-1 045 702 U, the holder of which is the company Productos Auxiliares de Instalaciones, S.A., in turn describes a tap combining a drilling element with a flat bar acting as a hot cutter.
Invention patent number P-411,773, the holder of which is the company Pont-a-Mousson, also describes a process using a screwed connector the tightness of which is not carried out on the thread, but rather on the placement of a tightness device.
Finally, invention patent number P-200301979, the holder of which is the same inventor of the present invention, describes a tapping system using two guillotines confined inside a tight chamber that has been previously placed in the network to be tapped, these blades remaining inside the tap.